Biofuels are increasingly becoming a part of the solution in efforts focused on minimizing the use of fossil fuels. Among these, bioethanol and biodiesel have been chosen by governments to be desirable substitutes for diesel and petroleum fuels. In considering certain factors, certain biofuels can afford benefits over other types of biofuels. For example, biodiesel has some striking features that make it distinguishable from other biofuels, such as bioethanol. Biodiesel has a positive net energy gain (e.g., a ratio of 4:1) in comparison to ethanol, which under optimistic conditions is calculated as 1.3:1. Using biodiesel in diesel engines has resulted in no concerns with engine problems. Also, biodiesel can have a higher specific energy value of 120,000 BTU when compared to 80,000 BTU of bioethanol. Among the methods used for producing biodiesel from conventional feedstock, alkali based transesterification has advantages of both economy and feasibility. Furthermore, this process can lead to conversion and yields as high as ˜98% with little or no side reactions.
There exists a need in the art for a catalytic system that can be used to make biofuel under time- and cost-efficient conditions that are scalable.